muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EternalDragon77/My Translation of the "Romantic Getaway Rumor by the Eishis" TDA 01
Kono watshi no yoi translation desu. Kedo, it may sound stiff at times, because I'm too lazy to edit it, but this scene is pretty related to the side-ish main character's story in TDA 01, so don't read if you don't want any spoilers! SPOILER ALERT! (Nothing major, really. Just a funny scene that turns... well, downwards, so to speak. I do kinda wonder if it's okay to paste Japanese text in here from the game though. Well, I'll paste the Japanese text too since, well, it might not matter anyway, plus I have the English text next to the original Japanese text all the time, so I'm too lazy to copy + paste one line at a time. Sorry if I step on any boundaries. This is a fan translation, after all, just this little spoiler translation. *Yuzuka and Hibiki are in the hangar. They are reviewing the battle with each other where they lost a comrade, and they are talking about "that time." Then, a Sergeant comes in.* 【整備兵】Maintenance Person 「──あれ、もしかして龍浪中尉じゃないですか？」--Areh? Could it be 1st Lieutenant Tatsunami, am I wrong? 【響】Hibiki 【柚香】Yuzuka 「どわっ──！」Dowaa—! 「ひゃあっ──！」Hyaaa—! 【整備兵】Maintenance Person 「わ、やっぱりそうだ！千堂少尉も！」Wa, it really is you after all! Second Lieutenant Sendou! 【響】Hibiki「……え、えーと、君は？」…Uh, um, you are? 【整備兵】Maintenance Person「あ、失礼しました」Ah, excuse me! 【楠本】Kusumoto 「第１連隊機体整備班、楠本さやか軍曹です。From the 1st Regiment TSF Maintenance Crew, Seargent Kusumoto Sayaka. 主に中尉殿の所属する第１大隊を担当させていただいています」Member of the First Lieutenant’s rear guard unit, in charge of the 1st Battalion. 【響】Hibiki 「ああ、俺たちの……っと、龍浪響中尉だ」Aah, our names are… um, 1st Lieutenant Tatsunami Hibiki! 【柚香】Yuzuka 「千堂柚香少尉です」Second Lieutenant Sendou Yuzuka! 【響】Hibiki 「軍曹たちには色々世話になると思う、よろしくな。I think the Sergeants are receiving various favors, please take care of me. ……でも、何で俺のことを？」…But, why us? 【楠本】Kusumoto 「え！中尉たちはちょっとした有名人ですよ？ご自覚なかったんですか？不毛の北米大陸を生身で横断した猛者がいるって噂で」Eh?! Aren’t the First Lieutenants petty celebrities, right? Is your self-awareness dead? I thought the crossing-flesh man of valor of the barren North American continent was just a rumor. 【響】Hibiki 「はは……」Haha… なるほど……、俺たちが入院している間に完全に噂になっちまってるんだな……。I see…! While we were being hospitalized, the perfect rumor already came about… 【楠本】Kusumoto「奇跡の生還！幸運と実力のおふたりってことで、あやかりたいって人も結構いるんですよ」The living miracle! This is a couple’s true fortune! Coming to share the luck with people is also being nice! 【響】Hibiki 「あー……」Ah… 【楠本】Kusumoto 「あの、実際のところ、どうだったんですか？シアトルに『東』から来る人なんてまずいませんし──」Um, the actual place… how was it? How poor it was for you people, coming from Seattle, the “Eastern Japan”—! …………。…… 【柚香】Yuzuka 「──楠本軍曹」--Sergeant Kusumoto. 柚香……？ Yuzuka…? 【楠本】Kusumoto 「あ、は……はい」Ah, y… yes? 【柚香】Yuzuka「ごめんなさい、ちょっとお願いがあって……いきなりで申し訳ないのだけど」Excuse me, just a minute of your time… I’m sorry if it’s sudden, however… 【楠本】Kusumoto「…………はい」…Yes. 【柚香】Yuzuka 「正直言うとね。Honestly saying. ……その話は、あまり楽しい記憶ではないのよ。…Those words were not in the least bit fun. ……中尉にも、私にとっても」…First Lieutenant, as far as I’m concerned… 【楠本】Kusumoto「え……あ……」Eh… Ah… 【柚香】Yuzuka 「……多分、このシアトルにいらっしゃる皆さんと同じだと思うのだけど」…Perhaps, if I think it’s the case that is the Seattle everybody all wants to go to, however… 【楠本】Kusumoto 「…………」 …… 【柚香】Yuzuka 「だから、できればあまり……ね」Therefore, there’s not even a little bit… right? 【楠本】Kusumoto 「確かに……そうです、よね……」Certainly… that’s right, right…? 【楠本】Kusumoto 「その、大変失礼いたしました！おふたりの事情も考えずに……」That, that was seriously very impolite of me! I also definitely have to think about both of your circumstances… 【響】Hibiki 「ああいや、そんなに気にしなくっていいって！軍曹だって噂が気になってただけだろ？」Aaah, no, I say don’t give a damn about such a thing! After all, Sergeant, that rumor was just on your mind, am I right? 【楠本】Kusumoto 「はい……。That’s right… すみません、言い訳になってしまうんですけど……」Sorry, I have finished my excuse, but… 【響】Hibiki「…………？」 ……? 【楠本】Kusumoto「その、この基地の人たち……というよりこのシアトルに住む日本人全体がだと思うんですが……」That, the people of this base… Rather than living in this Seattle, I think if it’s the case with all the Japanese people… 【柚香】Yuzuka「…………」 …… 【楠本】Kusumoto「明るい話題に飢えてるんです、多分。I really wanted to be familiar with the subject, probably. だから武勇譚とかそういうのに、どうしてもすがりたくなっちゃうというか……」Therefore, brave talk melts like that and yet, no matter what, they come clinging to it, already twisting it, or, how should I say it… 【柚香】Yuzuka 「……それは仕方の無いことだと思うわ。…If it’s how I think it is, then it can’t be helped. ……だからこうして、直接お話しさせてもらえた方にだけはお願いをしておこうと思ったの」…Thus, therefore, a direct story can get a part to play, in a way that I wish you can scandalously do it, I think… 【楠本】Kusumoto 「……そう言っていただけると助かります。…So that’s how you sparingly say it approvingly. あ、ではお詫びというのも何ですけど……」Ah, so what am I apologizing for…? …………。…… 【楠本】Kusumoto 「この話、あんまり持ち出されないように火消ししてみます。This talk… I will make sure not to mention the rest of this. こう見えても私、あちこちに顔が利くんですよ。To appear this way, I also have a lot of influence here and there. お任せください！」Please leave it to me! 【響】Hibiki 「大丈夫なのか？それは確かに助かるけどさ……」What’s going to be alright? That is certainly saving some trouble, but, you know… 【響】Hibiki 「無理しなくてもいいぜ。Forcing yourself not to do that is great. 別に軍曹が周りの反感買ってまでやるような話じゃないし……」I am buying no surrounding animosity from you, Sergeant, until you give me something that is not like a chat… 【楠本】Kusumoto 「あ、それは大丈夫ですよ、別に噂を否定するわけじゃないですから。Ah, that’s alright! I will deny any particular rumor but it does not mean that, therefore… 千堂少尉もさっき仰ってましたけど──」Second Lieutenant Sendou you were also speaking, but— 【響】Hibiki 「……ん？」…Huh? 【楠本】Kusumoto 「その……。That… みんな同じなんです！誰だってここに辿り着くまでには、色々と……」I can definitely say that everybody is the same! Everyone struggles to reach somewhere before, it’s different for everybody… 【柚香】Yuzuka「…………」 …… ……そうだよな。…That’s how it is. 別に、俺たちだけじゃない……。In particular, it’s not only just us… このシアトルにいる日本人は皆例外なく、必死の思いでここまで逃げのびてきたんだ。The Japanese people who are in this Seattle is everybody without exception, frantic memories until we came escaping here to safety. 仲間を失ったり、あるいは見捨てざるを得なかったり……。Doing things like parting with friends, or being able to abandon them… 時には、自分が生きているということにさえ、後ろめたさを覚えて──。At times, I am able to keep living with myself above all, if only to memorize my guilty conscience— 【楠本】Kusumoto 「……みんなにも、そう気づいてもらえばいいだけですから」…Everyone seems to recognize that it’s only good if you take something from it. 【響】Hibiki 「分かった。I understand. ともあれ、軍曹に差し障りのない範囲で頼むよ。Anyhow, Sergeant, I request that you say it in an inoffensive way. ……ありがとな」…Thank you very much. 【柚香】Yuzuka「本当にごめんなさい。I am really sorry. 気を遣わせちゃったみたいで……」I was sort of fussing about it… 【楠本】Kusumoto「いえいえ、お気になさらず！」No no, I do it because I like to! はは、元気な奴だな。Haha, what a healthy worker. ---- Well, that's the end of this depressing, first funny but depressing with reality. All the Eishis are just trying to have fun while they're not on the sidelines, after all. My translation just got better like taking a syringe shot, that's how good it is now compared to before. Well, I will be posting "The Letter" scene next for those who want more. I still have to translate that, and I'll probably release a translation of the after speech of TDA 03 at the end of the last battle that involves talking about Shirogane, if anybody's interested. Well, that's it. Hope anybody who's learning Japanese can take referrence here as to how to translate sentences properly. I'm currently out of high school and need to go to college next year. I'm concentrating on translating this right now. And how the heck do you paste this from a Microsoft Word document without having it all jumbled together at first? I really want to post these miniature spoiler translations for everybody. And I seriously sincerely hope it's okay to paste text from TDA 01 game here. I hope it's not illegal or anything, though there's pretty much lots of screen shots and stuff. At least, I hope you have fun in reading this, because it was a pain to edit the source part of this text so that it's legible. And I will not be reading the machine translation. I can read just fine, thank you very much Visual Novel Reader and Rikaichan. Administrators, including you Superior-chan, are welcome to take this down if you want. I don't really mind, anyway. Category:Blog posts